kincaids_adventures_1fandomcom-20200213-history
The Guardians meet Aladdin
The Guardians meet Aladdin is a crossover adventure created by C.R. Hathaway. Plot Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, and his apprentice Rohan are attempting to access the Cave of Wonders for a magical oil lamp containing a genie. They and Jafar's talking parrot Iago learn that only the metaphorical "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave. Julian and Alice soon land on the streets, where they meet a young street rat named Aladdin and his sister Zia. After escaping the pursuing guards they become friends. Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of marriage, goes to Agrabah's marketplace. While enjoying a "free breakfast", the gang meet Jasmine and show her around the market place. Jafar, using a machine, discover that Aladdin is the "Diamond in the Rough" and have Aladdin captured, though Julian, Alice and Zia manage to escape. Jasmine orders them released, but Rohan lies, telling her Aladdin is dead. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, releases Aladdin, Julian and Alice from prison and leads them to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave tells them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin, Julian, Zia and Alice enter the cave and encounter a magic carpet before finding the lamp and a strange jewel that seems to respond to Zia. Abu tries to steal a ruby which causes a cave-in, but the carpet helps them back to the exit. Jafar tries to kill Aladdin after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and takes the lamp back. Abu, the carpet, Aladdin and the others fall back into the cave just as it collapses. When Aladdin and the others awake, Aladdin rubs the lamp, unleashing the Genie who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes. Aladdin and Julian dupe Genie into freeing them from the cave and on an oasis without using up a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to later wish him free. For his first wish, Aladdin asks to become a prince so he can marry Jasmine. Jafar and Rohan plan to trick the Sultan into marrying Jafar to Jasmine, then kill both of them (a part in the plan which disturbs Rohan). Their plans are interrupted when Aladdin parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali". Jasmine rejects Aladdin, considering him a buffoon. That night, Aladdin meets Jasmine, and takes her on a magic carpet ride. Jasmine realizes that Ali is the boy from the marketplace; Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a "commoner" to escape palace life. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. Aladdin is then captured by Jafar who orders him to be chained and drowned. Julian, Alice and Zia soon follow them and Zia jumps into the water to reach the lamp. After saving Aladdin, they return to the palace and and outraged Rohan reveals Jafars plot to the Sultan. However, realizing Aladdin's identity, Jafar manages to escape the guards. Iago soon steals the lamp under Jafar's orders. At the Sultan's announcement of Jasmine's engagement to "Prince Ali," Jafar makes his first wish: to rule on high as Sultan of Agrabah. When Jasmine, Rohan the Sultan refuse to bow and Rohan tries to reason with him, Jafar wishes wishes to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world, strips Rohan of his magical abilities and banishes Aladdin to the ends of the Earth. Julian, Zia and Alice go to rescue Aladdin and rush back to the palace. They manage to return, with Rohan offering to help them. Jasmine distracts Jafar as Aladdin and the others attempt to steal the lamp, but the vizier notices. During the battle, Jafar transforms himself into a giant snake. Jafar boasts that he is "the most powerful being on Earth", Aladdin reminds him Genie is more powerful. Jafar uses his final wish to become a genie but forgets that genies are not free entities. Jafar is sucked into his new black lamp, dragging Iago with him. Genie flicks the lamp into the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin wishes for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Since Jasmine loves Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law so they can marry. Rohan surrenders himself for judgement, though the Sultan acquits him. Genie leaves to explore the world while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Julian and Alice soon leave Agrabah, with Zia joining them. Major Events *Aladdin, Jasmine, Zia, Genie, Jafar, Iago and Rohan make their first appearances. *Zia receives her amulet and joins Julian and Alice. Category:Chronicles of the Guardians